The therapeutic use of pyrimidine nucleosides in the treatment of proliferative disorders has been well documented in the art. By way of example, commercially available antitumor agents of the pyrimidine series include 5-fluorouracil (Duschinsky, R., et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 79, 4559 (1957)), Tegafur (Hiller, S A., et al., Dokl. Akad. Nauk USSR, 176, 332 (1967)), UFT (Fujii, S., et al., Gann, 69, 763 (1978)), Carmofur (Hoshi, A., et al., Gann, 67, 725 (1976)), Doxyfluridine (Cook, A. F., et al., J. Med. Chem., 22, 1330 (1979)), Cytarabine (Evance, J. S., et al., Proc. Soc. Exp. Bio. Med., 106. 350 (1961)), Ancytabine (Hoshi, A., et al., Gann, 63, 353, (1972)) and Enocytabine (Aoshima, M., et al., Cancer Res., 36, 2726 (1976)).
EP 536936 (Sankyo Company Limited) discloses various 2′-cyano-2′-deoxy-derivatives of 1-β-D-arabinofuranosylcytosine which have been shown to exhibit valuable anti-tumour activity. One particular compound disclosed in EP 536936 is 2′-cyano-2′-deoxy-N4-palmitoyl-1-β-D-arabinofuranosylcytosine (referred to hereinafter as “CYC682”); this compound is currently under further investigation.
CYC682, also known as 1-(2-C-cyano-2-dioxy-β-D-arabino-pentofuranosyl)-N4-palmitoyl cytosine, (Hanaoka, K., et al, Int. J. Cancer, 1999:82:226-236; Donehower R, et al, Proc Am Soc Clin Oncol, 2000: abstract 764; Burch, Pa., et al, Proc Am Soc Clin Oncol, 2001: abstract 364), is an orally administered novel 2′-deoxycytidine antimetabolite prodrug of the nucleoside CNDAC, 1-(2-C-Cyano-2-deoxy-β-D-arabino-pentafuranosyl)-cytosine.

CYC682 has a unique mode of action over other nucleoside metabolites such as gemcitabine in that it has a spontaneous DNA strand breaking action, resulting in potent anti-tumour activity in a variety of cell lines, xenograft and metastatic cancer model.
CYC682 has been the focus of a number of studies in view of its oral bioavailability and its improved activity over gemcitabine (the leading marketed nucleoside analogue) and 5-FU (a widely-used antimetabolite drug) based on preclinical data in solid tumours. Recently, investigators reported that CYC682 exhibited strong anticancer activity in a model of colon cancer. In the same model, CYC682 was found to be superior to either gemcitabine or 5-FU in terms of increasing survival and also preventing the spread of colon cancer metastases to the liver (Wu M, et al, Cancer Research, 2003:63:2477-2482). To date, phase I data from patients with a variety of cancers suggest that CYC682 is well tolerated in humans, with myelosuppression as the dose limiting toxicity.
A number of different formulations of CYC682 have been investigated to date. Prior art formulations have typically involved granulate powder fill capsules prepared using the active agent in amorphous form. However, these formulations were difficult to manufacture and led to capsules containing varying amounts of crystalline material formed as a result of water absorption during the formulation process. As a consequence, these capsules exhibited poor stability and required storage at low temperature (4° C.).
The present invention seeks to provide a new formulation of CYC682 that alleviates one or more of the problems associated with the prior art formulations investigated to date. In particular, the present invention seeks to provide a formulation for CYC682 which allows for easier processing and which results in capsules exhibiting improved stability.